


I Touch Myself

by StrawberryHouse



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Drunk confessions, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/pseuds/StrawberryHouse
Summary: Dietfried has a request for Violet, not as an order, but as her role of an Auto-Memories Doll.





	I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I really just wanted to write some nasty Gilfried (shrugs into the 8th dimension) 
> 
> It's an AU that takes place after canon I suppose idk I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted it in the LN-verse or the anime-verse so I left a lot of things open. I really just needed to write something to get me back into the swing of writing. I also needed writing practice with Dietfried since I struggle with writing him SO HARD. Sorry it's so short ;__;
> 
> Dietfried is my favorite character. Oops. 
> 
> (Also, I'm open to potentially writing a part 2 to this, if people like it!)
> 
> \--
> 
> Inspo. for the title and I can't stop imaging the lyrics from Dietfried's POV now LOL. You're welcome. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-JrDCSHbLk

“You. You're such a highly regarded doll, yeah? In that case, write a letter for me.”

Despite Violet’s last words to him, Dietfried never quite got the hang of “I no longer need orders.” Still, as Violet’s job--along with the kindness in her heart--rather than deny his request, Violet motioned her gloved hand to the vacant chair before her.

“Please, take a seat.”

But Dietfried didn’t budge, instead, he rubbed his chin with a pensive expression, eyeing his eager and accepting helper.

“I don’t suppose you’d mind fulfilling this request at my mansion, right? Don’t get your hopes up, Gil isn’t here right now.”

Dietfried wasn’t so heartless not to feel a _sliver_ of guilt over the sudden loss of energy in Violet’s crystal eyes, but knowing how Gilbert would have felt seeing her in such a way was partly to blame.

“If you request my services to take place at your home, I would be happy to oblige, Captain Dietfried.”

Before, Dietfried would have had to challenge her. _So you are just a tool waiting around for orders._ But this was her job, and naturally, she was there to give him what he wanted in exchange for money. Such commentary was unnecessary even by _his_ standards, at that point. 

“Very well. I’ll arrange for you to stop by tomorrow night.”

Without another word, Dietfried turned on his heel and headed for the exit. That letter would certainly need to be completed behind _more_ closed doors…

 

* * *

 

During the hours leading up to Violet’s arrival, Dietfried had been reclined back on a plush chair, his collar open and untucked while his braid rested loosely limp on his chest. He’d been on his third glass of wine, and while that wasn't much to a man like Dietfried, he hadn’t had much of an appetite for dinner that night. No, there were _other_ things he was much more hungry for.

“Captain Diet-”

“Just Dietfried. No need for a mouthful everytime,” That, and he wasn’t sure if he could put up with hearing “Captain Dietfried” all night long. Nevertheless, Violet was punctual as ever, and Dietfried led her to a large room with a warmly lit fireplace. Dietfried motioned to a nearby desk for Violet to set up at, and he pulled up the chair he’d been comfortably drinking in before wrapping his fingers snug around the neck of his wine bottle. 

“You wanna drink?” Dietfried asked more as a joke, catching Violet’s wide, innocent eyes fall to the contents of the glass bottle.

“It is against company policy to drink while working, I’m afraid I must politely decline.”

Dietfried scoffed with a smile before bringing the rim of the bottle to his lips. Violet pulled the tip of her gloves with her delicate lips, tugging the garments off her metallic hands. As Dietfried watched the dancing flames of the fireplace reflect off her fingers, he let out a laugh that sounded more like a sharp exhale. After kicking off his shoes, Violet’s eyes seemed to dart back on Dietfried while he leaned back, propping a leg up on the chair.

“May I ask who the letter should be addressed to?” Violet stared back at Dietfried, her hands positioned atop the keys of her typewriter, waiting for her assignment. Dietfried pressed the rim of the bottle against his lips before responding with a cheeky smile.

“Address it to my brother, Gilbert.”

Dietfried didn’t miss the way Violet’s eyes widened so briefly, but she seemed to snap herself out of it for the sake of her current assignment. Immediately, her fingers pecked at the keys, halting after just a few seconds.

“What would you like to say to the major?”

Another swig of wine was downed; Dietfried contemplated getting a second bottle ready before they started, but perhaps he was sporting enough of a buzz as it was.

“Gilbert, it’s been a while since you’ve given your brother a visit, yeah? I often think back to the days when we were kids. I’d hold your hand… we’d whisper secrets to one another so father wouldn’t hear them, you know? Perhaps I would have cherished those days a little more had I known you’d be like this now… even if it meant dealing with father's punishments again…”

There was a moment where Violet seemed to steal another glance, and Dietfried caught himself off guard. “What?” He asked with a tone far more abrasive than even _he'd_ intended.

“It’s just… I never realized you and the major were so close. It feels as though I’m seeing a different side of you.”

Dietfried watched as Violet’s hand reached for her emerald brooch, instantly eliciting another low chuckle. The alcohol was certainly taking its toll on him; no matter how well he could handle his booze, that night he was at a physical _and_ emotional disadvantage.

“Anyway… Gil, haven’t you forgiven me by now? So father was a fine enough parent for you, what about me? I know it’s harder for me to… express myself, but I love you. Even in this moment where you haven’t shown your face since the war's end, I love you. Do you know that, Gil? Do you know just how much I love you? Do you know how I…”

Dietfried took a low breath, his hand lowering enough to let the bottom of the bottle touch the ground. That time, Dietfried didn’t try to catch Violet’s gaze, though her expression was notably different upon hearing the word “love” spoken multiple times. Instead he stared passed her. All that could be seen were the night sky and the clear reflections of the room off the immaculately shined window.

“Do you know how much I touch myself to the thought of you?”

Violet’s hands didn’t seem to halt as they typed, and Dietfried could only assume she didn’t know the meaning to the words. Gilbert hadn’t shown her _that_ , it seemed.

“Yes, I’ve thought about you every night since I last saw you. Hell, before that, even,” Dietfried’s fingers danced around the waistline of his pants, slowly dipping under. Once he felt the sudden contact of his fingertips press against his clit, Dietfried arched his back, rolling his head against the seat and letting out a low groan.

“Dietfried, are you feeling alright? You sound like you are in pain.”

Dietfried rolled his head back down, that time looking into her concerned eyes.

“Keep going… I-I have a lot I need to say,” Dietfried’s voice was breathy as his fingers started to move in tight circles against his clit.

“Oh, Gil, I always imagined you’d feel so good. I’ve wanted to suck on your tongue and feel your saliva dripping down my chin… I’ve had lots of sex in the Navy, it’s not hard to find people who want to fuck me, but, you… I’ve only ever _wanted_ to fuck you.”

Again, Violet didn’t seem to flinch at the intimate words. Perhaps she didn’t understand what couples did… and to that, Dietfried wasn't sure if his relieved sigh accompanied by a smile was at that, or the way his fingers felt, relentlessly rubbing his pussy.

“Fuck me, Gil. I don’t care. Just fuck me ‘til the sun comes out. You don’t have to stop, yeah? You can fuck me to death for all I care. I just wanna… have sex with you.”

 _Father would be so pissed._ Another heavy sigh left Dietfried’s lips, and he dropped two fingers to his wet entrance, begging to be filled by the very man burned in his fantasy. With as wet as he was, Dietfried's fingers plunged deep into his pussy with ease. 

“Rail me against the desk. Bend me over it and pull my hair. Call me a bitch for all I care. Or a slut. I’ll be one for you. Only you. Anything. Gilbert, please! I need you to fuck me so badly!”

The sound of Violet’s fingers hitting the keys were lost on him, instead, the only thing he could hear was the rapid pounding of his heart as he neared his climax. Dietfried’s face was so hot, his chest heaving, causing the gentle rise and fall of his loose braid draped down the front of his shoulder. His fingers alone did a number on his pussy, but he wanted to imagine being completely wrecked at the hands of one man.

“My pussy is infused in this letter. I want it to drive you mad. I want you to smell me and touch yourself. Do you believe me now, that I need you? You could have it any time you wanted. Gilbert, I’m… I- _I’m_!”

Dietfried could hardly finish the declaration of his climax before it hit him with vigor. His body shuddered as he gripped the armrest of the chair with his free hand, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. Even with the alcohol, he was able to achieve quite the release. But Dietfried didn't allow much time to pass as he came down, and with a shaky hand, he extended it towards Violet.

“Hand me the letter.”

Without any hesitation, Violet handed Dietfried the letter as he dropped down his pants, shamelessly kicking them to the side. He slipped out his slicked fingers before dragging them across the neatly printed paper. Even as some of the ink smeared a tad, Dietfried chuckled seductively. After, he placed the paper between his legs, under himself, letting his juices drip down while making sure no one spot was oversaturated.

“Perfect. It’s done.” Dietfried declared, his eyes barely scanning the contents on the page.

“But you haven’t read the letter yet,” Violet protested, raising herself to her feet.

“It's fine, the message will come across,” he tossed the letter back over to Violet, who took it in her hands with caution before folding it up and slipping into an envelope.

“Dietfried, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly are you telling the major in this letter? It is my job as an Auto-Memories Doll to be able to interpret your feelings and put them down on paper, but I feel I am confused with the message. I admit I am unfamiliar with most of the words you chose, with the exception of one I’ve come to finally understand.”

For a moment, Dietfried considered the best way to answer that. One on hand, it wasn’t his job to teach her the meaning of sex. On the other hand… well, would he really be opposed to having an excuse for Gilbert to pay a visit back already?

“After Gil receives this letter, maybe we can talk about this. For now, you’ll just have to remain in the dark.”

“I understand, sir.”

While Dietfried remained in his seat, Violet began to pack her things. Their session had been rather brief, so there was no reason for her to stay the night. When she’d finished up, Dietfried finally got to his feet, his balance wavering just a little as he walked her to the door.

“Dietfried, if I could ask you one more question,” Dietfried provided a quick nod at the pause in her speech, “there is a feeling… between my legs that I cannot describe. It feels heavy, almost painful. I have never felt it like this before, not before I saw you moving around on that chair. Is it… normal?”

Dietfried was silent before letting out a drunken laugh.

“I hear if you rub it, it makes the feeling go away. You should try it sometime.”


End file.
